To be set free
by Nicsi
Summary: I cried softly on his shoulder. 'This is it isn't it? We're never going back' He silently shook his head. 'We are here to stay now.'...an elf that sets out to alagaesia... then her granddaughter, son of eragon, then a lot later a woman that meets Eragon..
1. Edocsil Wryda Unconquerable Fate

Sometimes the only thing that can keep us to keep going through the hardest despair is the memories. The good times, the carefree times, when nothing was at stake. Memories can free us or enslave us, but the important thing to think is that all will end. You can't change what was bound to happen, all u can do is try to see through the darkness. But the hardest part is finding the light.

* * *

_Now or never._ Weaving through the forest and past pools of new rain water, Valda practically ran to the sea's edge. The ship had been sung out by the top elves in all of Alalea. Bobbing with the waves, _Edoc'sil Wryda_ was ready to set off to other lands. The coast was crowded with elves from all over to see the first ship ever to leave its home land. 

_Deep breath. In, out. _Pushing thro the throngs of people. _Almost there. Breath. _Finally her bare feet hit water. She ran, splashing thro the shallows, until every being was quiet. _I wasn't bargaining for so much attention…_

"Atra eka eitha" Let me go.

The silence was unbearable. Almost at tears I turned to leave. Ragnar bowing.

"Wiol ono." For you

_I'm going. _Relief. Getting my packs. Boarding the ship. My heart thumping. All eyes on me. Praises that I was upholding my breoal's honor well. But mostly one call–a voice out of the rest. "Andlát malthinae" Death binds.

* * *

Those snaps of the day before ran thro Valda's mind. They twisted into things that could have happened. But they all came back to it. _Death binds. _She hadn't given it a thought then, but it all came back to her when she had woken up. All it ever came to was another questioning thought–who had called it. 

The whole day had replayed its self over and over again. Running as fast as she could to get onto the ship. She lived far and isolated from the town and news traveled slowly for her. She had wanted to leave. She had _needed_ to leave. Her life had become torture and she needed something new–a adventure that would led her away forever.


	2. I became cold and unforgiving

Heya peoples! Thank you dragons4ever. Oh, by the way I'm changing to first person. Also, so you know, I'm not bothering with translating it into the ancient language again, but that's what they're talking in.

-Nicsi

**※※****※※※****※※※****※※※****※※※****※※※****※※※****※※※****※※※****※※※****※※※****※※※****※※※****※※※****※※※****※※※****※※※****※※※****※※※****※※※****※※※****※※**

For weeks they traveled southeast. Most of the time I tried to get on deck, but storms like no other we had seen hit us with full force. The weather grew hotter each day. Each time I was sent down I wrote in a journal. I always liked to have some sort of memory of significant things in my life. Like a cloth that had been given to me by my mother. I had gotten it on her last day. Slowly I twirled it around my finger. Nothing had been the same after that day.

**※※※****FLASHBACK※※※**

Small gasps escaped her lips. She hadn't been the same when she had come back from the battle, the lone survivor, but this had been the first sign of actual sickness. Then she suddenly bolted upright.

"Valda…" she croaked in a hoarse whisper.

I ran down and sat next to her thin fragile body, looked into her grey eyes I had inherited. "I am here Mother." I said, squeezing her hand. I didn't know how to comfort her. I hadn't had experience with that. I was a cold person, I couldn't help it.

She stuffed her hand into her pocket. With great effort she pulled out a single ragged piece of clothe and pressed into my hand.

"So our family can be remembered as the brave warriors. You will understand, Valda, You will."

"I don't understand. What will I know? Mother? What really happened out there during the battle?"

"You will understand soon." Then she turned her head away from me. I stood slowly and walked out. I walked through the forest. I found my favorite tree and sat down at the bottom of it. I didn't want to climb today.With the rag still in my hand, I fell softly asleep.

My mom died the next day. I wasn't there. I hadn't sensed anything on my walk home. I just walked in and saw my Father's face. I couldn't think clearly after that. All I did was run out of the door. I don't even know where I went. I just ran away. I remember having a cold, hard night. I was punishing myself for not being able to do strong enough magic to save her. I came home the next day. I had cried my tears away and stood sharply for the funeral. I didn't shed a tear for the rest of my life. Not even when Father died. He saved a young elf, barely 20, from falling to her death up in the mountains, but hadn't bothered a thought for himself. All the people around me hailed my father and mother, the two that had fought until their early deaths. I was neglected. They just thought, _Oh that little girl. Pity, pity. Great parents. To bad she wasn't all that bright._ So I ended up in an isolated cabin far into the woods. I sung it out of the tree that I had sought comfort from when mother died. I became cold and unforgiving. I barely spoke my opinion to save the thin wall that kept my emotions away. I barely lived anymore. I was haunted day and night. So I took the first opportunity to leave. The ship. I hoped never to return.

※※※**PRESENT※※※**

The ship gave a great shudder. I was knocked forward and lost my grip on everything. For a breathe-taking moment there was a deadly silence. Then I heard cheers above. I ran to the deck to see all of the passengers and sailors grabbing anyone and dancing with loud shouts. I pushed through the people until I was grabbed and swiveled around. Ragnar faced me with a huge smile that slightly lessened my stiffness.

"Land!" he cried to me, gleefully.

I sucked in a great breath. _Land. _After about a moon we had found a new land. I suddenly felt caught up with the happiness. I shared these elve's joy. For once I felt like I was just like them. I felt alive. I felt free.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The bag was half filled. I was stuffing it as fast as I could. The ship had come to a complete stop. We were anchored at what seemed to be a rocky island. Done, I slung the bag over my shoulder and ran to the deck. Everyone was standing there with a serious look on his or her face. They had all packed what they thought they would need in this new land. There could be anything anywhere. I held tight to my rag, even if it made my look like a youngling. The deck was slowly getting less crowded each time a row boat set out. I had placed myself in the back, I wanted to be of the last off. To pass time I studied my rag. There was the ever-faint outline. Some sort of blob. It had different textures and flowing lines. There where several dots to one side. At the top was what seemed like a title: _Aligesia._ It meant struggle or fight. I ran my fingers over the well-known lines. Then I strode forward to the boat after a swift wave good bye to those who had volunteered to stay here. I took one last glance around and then hesitantly lowered myself into the crammed little boat and rowed to my new home.

**※※****※※※****※※※****※※※****※※※****※※※****※※※****※※※****※※※****※※※****※※※****※※※****※※※****※※※****※※※****※※※****※※※****※※※****※※※****※※※****※※※****※※**

hope you liked it. I'll try update more often. I'm trying to get the story going. sorry but I'm writing another stroy right now, not on fanfic.

-Nicsi


	3. What I was doing hit me with full force

Hope u like it so far. I put a quote in the summary that will be coming up… It's a little different though because you can only make the summary so long.

※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※

I was exhausted. We were all carefully treading back to camp after a whole day of exploring and map-making. The warm smells came from camp and we all instinctively walked faster. So far all we had discovered was rock on this island. Once we had seen a streak of greenish-orange in the sky far away. Then there had been a glint of green. But other than that the day had been like the last two. Ragnar predicted that we would be done by tomorrow. We entered the camp and made our way to were the food was being prepared. I ate faster than I thought possible and then went to bed in my tent. The wind was fierce on the flat island, but we were used to much more in Alalea. With the northern wind blowing harshly, I nodded of to sleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The horn blew. I bolted upright and was out of the tent within minutes. I quickle ate my breakfast, but tried not to take too much because I knew we where running low on food because this island was a drain on our resources. Then I went to the edge of camp. I wasn't the only one that had gotten done quickly. All of us wanted to be finished today. We set out with the rising sun reflecting on the morning fog.

Hours dragged on. There was a continuous scratch as Ragnar wrote or findings. The wind was picking up speed. I knew what was happening before I heard the cry.

"SEA!" All of us raced forward like little children eager to see the if there was anything. We splashed the water a bit but there was nothing significant. The five others sat down for the break but I settled near the sea. It gave me comfort. I felt a presence near and looked up into the face of Ragnar. He was looking directly at me.

"Look at this." He showed me his drawing of the island. "Like a hand isn't it?" I nodded my head but turned back my head to the blue horizon. But as I kept on looking, I saw that it wasn't blue at all.

"Ragnar!" I breathed. "Do you see that?"

He looked out, then shook his head.

I pointed to the horizon. "Mountains." I whispered, barely believing it.

At once I saw the change in his face. He became more alert and looked out. Then a sle spread across his lips. "Rather small compared to what we had but yes, I see them." He was so calm, but had a rebel streak in him. Who else would have thought of exploring the unknown like him? He had a daring air, mischievous. I don't know what happened, but I burst out crying. I cried for what I had kept in all those years. And I cried because I knew I loved him.

For a split second nothing happened, but then he embraced me. He didn't say anything, or ask why I was crying, he just held me.

Taking a shaky breath, I asked, "Are we going there?"

"Yes"

Then I cried harder. Some how what I was doing hit me with full force.

I leaned my head against his shoulder. "This is it isn't it? We never going back?" He silently nodded his head. "We are never leaving. This is out knew home. We are staying here."

_Never going back. _It echoed through my head as we sat there. The sun was setting when we turned to leave as the others had hours ago. Ragnar announced that I had found mountains not that far off. The next morning we set sail. Not once did I look at him. At times I could tell he wanted to catch my eye, but I didn't let him. I tried to pretend that I hadn't cried. The whole scene hadn't happened. But we both knew it had as we set sail around the island to the unknown mountains with differing colors frequently flashing in the sky above.

※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※

Hope ya liked it. R&R. tell ur friends about it! 2 chapters in one day...im so amazing!  



	4. The sun sets much slower here

Well, cards on the table I was going to stop updating because no one was reading my stories until…

**DragonMast1992:** I love u. well, not really, but whatever. Thank you _soo soo_ much. You really think I'm a good writer? That means the world.

Um… where did I leave it? Oh, yeah…

P.S. I was reading the other chapters and in chapter 2 I just want to say that the definition for aligesia is completely made up.

* * *

We had barely been on the ship when we saw the mountains. They were pitifully small compared to what we had in Alalea, but it was something comforting to all of us. Tree branches swayed in the soft breeze of the warm season. The waves were bobbing lightly against the ship. I felt tremendous happiness, just out of nowhere. I smiled as a light spray of the ocean hit my face, watching this new land with intensely curious eyes. With a deep breath, I joined the others that were lowering the small boat to go to land.

We walked carefully throught the woods, ready for anything this new land had. We were trying to find a camp. After hours of seeing nothing but forest, we settled on a small clearing, sending out others to tell every one on the ship. No one that had come had any cooking skills so with a sigh, I volunteered myself. I sent many people out for gathering, only I made one mistake. I made it so I was alone with Ragnar.

He started setting up tents as I started to prepare, waiting anxiously for the others to come back.

Around sunset the gatherers and the elves that had been left on the ship came out to the camp. We had decided to leave tomorrow, all off us and try and find a big river, not just small creeks.

_The sun sets much slower here,_ I thought, as I crept out of my tent, unable to sleep. Some thing was going to happen—I felt it in the pit of my stomach. I didn't know that somewhere in range the ocean they were following us, our scent that had drifted from the ship. No one would know where they came from; it was a secret they kept until not even their grandchildren knew.

* * *

Sorry its short, I just wanted it out there and I'm trying to speed it up a little!

Review appreciated!

-Nicsi


End file.
